The Arena Of Doom
by The Almighty J.T. Blade
Summary: Full Overview Inside. My overviews are always too long for this stuff.
1. The Arena

**The Arena Of Doom  
****An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic**

_By: The Almighty J.T. Blade, Earth Bender Supreme (aka J.T. I will be known by either.)  
__Note: I do not own Avatar, but I do own J.T. and Kagome (my OCs. Copy them and die!)  
__Note 2: This fanfic is rated PG-13 for violence and language. It's just because I care.  
__Note 3: This is my first Avatar fanfic. Please go easy on the flames._

Full Overview: Aang, Katara and Sokka fly over a fighting arena between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation and decide to see what all the fuss is about. Little do they know that it's an arena where slaves fight to the death against fierce beasts and other slaves! When Aang tries to stop the figthing, he in turn becomes a slave! He meets a captive earth bender and a banished fire bender, and he decides to help them escape. But the thing is, nobody has ever escaped the arena...and lived to tell the tale. Will Aang and the slaves be able to get out with their hides still attached? Or will they become part of the legends of the arena and die there? And can Sokka and Katara do anything to help?

**Chapter 1: The Arena**

The day was just like any in the life of the Avatar. The occasional attack from the dejected Prince Zuko, the ever-present task of mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai, and of course, running out of food. However, the day wasn't like the norm. Aang had recently heard of a fighting arena where gold and glory was up for grabs. The story opens with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo riding on Appa towards the arena.

"Aang I told you, we can't stop and fight in some arena. We need to get to the North Pole," said Katara.

"I just want to see what this is all about," said Aang.

"Either way, maybe I could learn some fighting techniques from the gladiators there," said Sokka.

"Well, two votes for, one vote against! We're going," said Aang.

No sooner did Aang say those words that the arena came into view. Appa flew down to the stadium the fights took place in and swam to the docks. There, Aang, Sokka and Katara walked in and were immediately shelled with people trying to sell them things!

"Programs! Programs here! Can't tell one dead man from another without a program," said one person.

"Place bets here! Win lots of money here," said another man.

"Best seats in the house, right here," said a third man.

"Consessions! Food, beverages, I got 'em all," said a fourth seller.

"Get your souviniers right here. Souvinier headbands, weapons signed by the warriors, all here," said a fifth merchant.

"No, no! We don't want anything," said Aang.

"Nonsense! Everyone needs seats," said one rather shady person. "Three tickets, half price."

"Well, I don't know," said Sokka.

"All right, three for the price of one. That's my final offer," said the merchant.

"Deal! How much are the tickets?" Sokka asked.

"Two bronze pieces," said the merchant.

Sokka handed over what little money they had and recieved the tickets. And sure enough, the seats were so close to the action they could spit on the combatants! Not that they wanted to spit on them.

"Ok, let's go see this competition," said Katara.

As the three headed to their seats, they already saw what the commotion was about: people getting killed for other people's entertainment!

"This...this is what everyone's talking about?" Katara asked.

"This is terrible! I thought it was some sort of sporting event! Not a public massacre," said Aang.

"Hey, look at this," said Sokka as he picked up a program someone left behind. "It says here that prisoners are taken here to fight savage monsters and other criminals. It also says that slaves and gladiators are taken here and forced to fight each other and animals. This is disgusting!"

"Well, it looks like the life-sentenced mass murderer Yahano couldn't last against the vicious raptor gorillas. Let's see if a couple of slaves could kill these beasts. Introducing the earth bender J.T. and the fire benderess Kagome," said the announcer over a megaphone.

At the same time, the gates lowered and a young man with blue eyes, dark brown hair pulled into a rat-tail ponytail down to his mid-back, a light green tunic over a regular green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots, followed closely by a young woman of about equal age with green eyes and black hair down to her lower back, a dark red long-sleeved shirt under dark brown leather armor, a dark brown skirt and a pair of dark brown/red boots walked out from the holding chambers.

"Well, another day, another fight for our survival, Kagome," said the guy.

"Yeah. But what else can we do? This is going to be our lives for all eternity, J.T.," said the girl.

"Come on, these fans look like they're more deadly than the raptor gorillas," said J.T.

The two headed into the arena and the gorillas stopped eating the murderer and turned to the two new combatants. J.T. drew his sword and Kagome her spear at the ready. One of the raptor gorillas charged at J.T., but he stomped the ground and flew over the gorilla and stabbed it in the back of the head, tearing it down the spinal cord!

"Wow, what a move! In all my years of seeing this young man here, I've never seen him do that before," said the announcer.

Just then, the other gorilla charged at Kagome! She conjured some fire and started to fling it wildly at the gorilla! The animal started backing away in fear as the girl started to attack more and more wildly. She drew close to the beast, attacking with her spear. She stabbed it in the arm, then cut it's head off!

"Man, I wish there was some way of escape," said J.T.

"I know, J.T. Just be patient. Who knows? Our freedom could be a day away," said Kagome.

"As expected, the two young slaves have defeated the raptor gorillas. But can they defeat...the Kogimi Island Arena All-Stars?" said the announcer.

Five very large men in shining armor, carrying swords that shined like the morning sun, walked out from their chambers.

"So we finally get to kill these pipsqueaks?" said one of the warriors?

"I never thought I'd get my chance to kill those dirty slaves," said another of the warriors.

Back in the stands, Aang had seen all he could take! He ran down the stairs and jumped the fence, landing in the ring!

"Aang! Get back here! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Katara shouted.

"What're you doing here, kid? It's our time to die, so don't interrupt," said J.T.

"You two are just giving up? Come on, fight," said Aang.

"This is our only way of getting free, kid. Get out of here while you still have the chance," said Kagome.

The five mammoth warriors charged the Avatar and the two young slaves. Two of the men attacked J.T., another two attacked Kagome and the last, a giant of a man at least seven feet in height, attacked Aang.

"Happy as I am to do this, Fan Slaughter Night is tomorrow," said the huge warrior.

He tried to attack Aang with his sword, but Aang caught it with an air bending technique and tossed him into the spiked cage. Spikes shot from all out of his body and his blood seemed to rush out of his body. J.T. stomped the ground and sent one of the other warriors into the cage, the warrior falling on top of the spikes and dying instantly. The other warrior tried to slash him, but J.T. jumped backwards and landed on the spiked cage. He flew off and cut the warrior's head off, stomping it flat after it hit the ground. As for Kagome, she melted the warriors' armor and cut them up badly. One warrior she cut his arms off, and the other she cut a hole in his chest and pulled his heart out.

"I don't believe what I've just seen, but the Kogimi Island All-Stars have fallen! Let's hear it for the successful warriors and the air bender. Wait, he's not just any airbender, he's...the Avatar," said the announcer.

The crowd roared in applause for the three young benders. J.T. and Kagome bowed their heads down and headed back to their holding cells. Aang followed after, hoping to convince them to try and escape.

"Hey! Come on, let's go," said Aang.

"Go? Go where?" J.T. asked.

"Anywhere but here! Anything has to be better than fighting for your life on a daily basis," said Aang.

"You don't understand. We don't have any choice," said Kagome as a tear ran down her face.

"You always have a choice! Come on," said Aang.

Just then, a guard hit Aang in the back of the head with a blunt club! The guard dragged Aang back to the holding cells. Katara and Sokka could only watch as their friend was taken prisoner. Then, the two left, hoping to think of a plan to rescue Aang.

"How can we rescue Aang?" Katara asked.

"I don't know any way we can," said Sokka.

"We'll find a way. Otherwise, it's the end of the world," said Katara.


	2. Noble And Poor Beginnings

_And now, to thank my reviewers._

_wanderingmind911: I think they could have made something into a megaphone, like a rolled-up magazine or something. I used to do it all the time._

_Katuko: Thank you, thank you. I shall make more._

_MysticAnime: Thanks. I actually got the idea from playing the arena scene in Fable. Freaky, huh?_

_Ryuenjin the Dragon Fire Blade: Sadly, I do not watch InyuYasha (I know, I suck), so I didn't know that there was a character named Kagome. And for the record, you'll see how bad the chances of escape are in this chapter._

**Chapter 2: Noble And Poor Beginnings**

Aang woke up to see the two slaves he fought alongside, J.T. and Kagome, watching over him. Fear was his first impression.

"Where am I? What happened?" Aang asked.

"First of all, you're in hell. Don't expect to get out any time soon, Avatar," J.T. replied.

"And second, you got knocked out by one of the guards," Kagome replied.

"That reminds me, who are you guys? Why didn't you try to escape?" Aang asked.

"Well, it's about time you asked," J.T. replied. "First of all, I'm J.T., the Noble Thief."

"And I'm Kagome, the banished warrioress," Kagome replied.

"Then there's the whole 'why didn't you escape' thing. Well, we've tried before," said J.T.

"And every time, we always failed. Theoretically, we should be dead by now," said Kagome.

"But for some reason, the guards always spared us. I guess they think we're big-namers in the arena," said J.T.

"How'd you guys end up here?" Aang asked.

"We...tend not to talk about each others' pasts," said Kagome. "Unless you care to talk about your past, kid."

"First of all, my name's not 'kid', it's Aang. Second, it'd take a while to tell you about all my lives," said Aang.

"'Lives'? What are you talking about, kid...err...Aang?" J.T. asked.

"I'm the Avatar," said Aang.

"The legendary Avatar, master of all four elements," said Kagome.

"Well, at the moment, only wind. I'm...still trying to get to the North Pole to learn water bending," said Aang.

"So, where's your air bending ass been for the last century?" J.T. asked.

"Well, I ran away from my Air Temple and ran into a storm. There, my flying bison Appa and I..." Aang began.

"Wai-wai-wai-wait. Flying bison? You've got to be kidding. Those things have been extinct for the last 50 years," said Kagome.

"It's true! Anyway, we got frozen in the South Pole and my friends Katara and Sokka found me," said Aang.

"And ever since, the Fire Nation's been after you, haven't they?" J.T. asked.

"Just Prince Zuko," Aang replied.

"Ah yes, Prince Zuko. I met him once," said J.T. "Smart guy. Always thought of others. It's too bad about the agne-kai."

"Agne-kai?" Aang asked.

"A fire duel," Kagome replied. "He had to fight his own father and lost. That's why he's got that scar on his face."

"So that's why," said Aang.

"Yep, that's why," J.T. replied.

"You guys still haven't told you about your pasts! Come on, it can't be that bad," said Aang.

"Well...I...," said Kagome.

"No, I'll start. Mine's not nearly as bad as yours," said J.T. "My life was what most people dreamt of. I was the son of a rich artist and a general. My father being the general and my mother was a great artist. Her paintings were renowned all throughout Omashu."

"Omashu? That's where my friend Boomy lives," said Aang.

"Heh, so I see you've met King Boomy. He's a little crazy, but some of the stuff he does is pretty cool," said J.T. "Anyway, my parents were very over-protective. I couldn't do anything without one of my parents' knowing. I couldn't even leave my house. So, it's pretty obvious to say I didn't have friends. Matter of fact, the only time I had interaction with other humans was when my parents threw one of their boring parties."

"Wow, that stinks," said Aang.

"However, what they didn't know was that I coud earth bend. So I used to sneak out every night and get earth bending lessons from King Boomy," said J.T. "But one day, they found out. Mother and I were having a fight. I lost control of my anger and stomped the ground, sending her into the ceiling. One thing led to another, and I was stuck under 24-hour watch. I would look at the poor people and see that they were having so much fun with each other, and I wanted to join them. But every time I asked why I couldn't interact with the other people, my parents only said 'You have your place and they have theirs. Yours is to be here and famous and theirs is to be Earth Kingdom cannon fodder'. I got so mad. I decided to even out the social classes. I became a noble thief. I'd steal from rich people and give it to the less fortunate. And for about five years, everything went fine. But about four years ago, I got caught trying to steal from my own parents. I was disowned by my family, and despite King Boomy's judgement, I was sold into slavery. After a year on the slave market, I ended up here, fighting for my life. And until now, I've survived."

"Haven't you ever tried to escape?" Aang asked.

"Hundreds of times. At least 1000 in all. But every time, I failed. Now they've got guards at every window, door and loose brick in the place," J.T. replied.

"Wow," said Aang.

Back outside the arena, Katara and Sokka were trying to figure out a plan to get Aang out. But, nothing came to mind.

"We could always blow the wall apart," said Sokka.

"Yeah, right. With what?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Appa's head?" Sokka replied.

"That might work. We could always fight the guards off and get ourselves captured, too," said Katara.

"Hey, at least I'm thinking of escape possibilities," said Sokka.

Just then, Katara noticed a "Help Wanted" sign on the side of the arena.

"Maybe we could try getting jobs here, then we could find escape routes," said Katara.

"Hey, that's a good idea," said Sokka.

So the two headed back into the arena to seek employment. Back in the holding cells, Aang was pressing Kagome into talking about her past.

"Come on! It can't be that bad," said Aang.

"Believe me, it is," said Kagome.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Aang begged.

"No," said Kagome.

"I'll stop asking if you say yes," said Aang.

"All right! If it'll get you off my back, all right," Kagome shouted.

"Well?" said Aang.

"My past is paved with pain and loss. I lost my mother shortly after I was born, and my dad died when I was five. So I've basically had to fend for myself for most of my life. My mom...I don't even know what she did before I was born, and my dad was a soldier who died in the South Pole," said Kagome. "I wasn't like most girls. Fire bending is a skill abundant mostly in boys. Needless to say, I couldn't practice my bending with the guys and had to take bending classes at night. I was better than all of the boys, and still they wouldn't accept me as their better. I was even called a warrioress by my master, and still they didn't accept me."

"Talk about unfair," said Aang.

"One day, when I was 14, I snuck into the palace, just to see how the better half lives," said Kagome. "I wandered into the war chamber, and heard one of their absurd war strategies. They were going to send in a squadron of new recruits to fight a trained army of earth benders, then send in one of their best units to destroy them from the rear. I spoke out against them and supposedly disrespected one of their generals. So I was challenged to an agne-kai. But instead of fighting one of the generals, I had to face the Fire Lord himself. Much as I didn't want to, I had to. When I struck the Fire Lord with a kick in the head, the crowd went completely dead. But the Fire Lord struck what was going to be a deathblow. Somehow I survived, and I was only slightly conscious. He struck me right in the stomach and left the mark of shame. The whole Fire Nation saw the result. The people, the soldiers, the generals, even Prince Zuko saw it. I didn't get banished, but I felt like getting banished. But instead of being insulted for losing an agne-kai, the people hailed me as a champion for having the courage to fight the Fire Lord. Somehow, my fight inspired women to stand up for their rights. When word got to the Fire Lord, he decided to take care of the wariorress by getting rid of her, I mean me. He branded me an enemy of the Fire Nation and sent me here. And every day since, all I've been made to do is kill."

"That's horrible. Nobody should have to go through that," said Aang. "But something confuses me. If you lost the fire duel, how come you don't have a scar? I mean, Zuko's is pretty obvious."

"It's on my stomach. I managed to move out of the way as he scorched me, but I still got hit in the stomach," Kagome replied. "I thought it looked like a butterfly and used to show it off, but nowadays it's just identified as a mark of shame. So I don't show it anymore."

"And why are you two so close? Nowadays fire benders and earth benders are almost mortal enemies," Aang asked.

"We're both slaves. It doesn't matter where we used to live, we're like family now," J.T. replied.

"We've put our homelands' differences aside. I just wish that other people are like that. Willing to forget that we're all people and that we can all get along," said Kagome.

"Yeah. I remember when people were like that," said Aang.

"We both came from different ways of life. J.T. was a rich person, I was poor. He's an earth bender, I'm a fire bender. He was a thief, I was a traitor. Either way, both our lives came here, where nothing matters except survival," said Kagome.

"So, you guys are always teamed together?" Aang asked.

"Not always. It's always determined by cellblock. We're all in the 'slave' wing. There's a cellblock for gladiators, beasts, murderers, everything under the sun," Kagome replied.

"The gladiators get treated like royalty, the murderers get treated like your average joes and the slaves get bare bones," said J.T. "The beasts get better treatment then us. We're the bottom of the barrel."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's escape," said Aang.

"Kid, were you listening to me earlier? I told you, there is no escape," said J.T. "I've heard there's only one way out of here."

"Really? Where is it?" Aang aksed.

"In a casket," Kagome replied.

"Oh. I get it," said Aang.

"It's been a long day. Get some rest, Aang. You're going to need it," said J.T.

J.T. and Kagome got into their bed and fell asleep. Aang found a vacant cot and curled up under the blanket. Back outside the arena, Katara and Sokka were in Appa's basket, trying to think of a way of breaking Aang out.

"Did you find anything?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing. There's guards at every door and window," Katara replied.

"And I thought it was just my luck," said Sokka. "Well, at least we're getting money."

"Sokka, focus, Aang in trouble," said Katara crossly.

"I know, I know. But what can we do?" Sokka asked.

"Let's try and find them tomorrow," said Katara. "If we can find them, we can try to find a way out."

Sokka and Katara fell asleep, followed closely by Momo and Appa.


	3. First Day Of Competition

_Once again, I thank my reviewer._

_Reyuenjin the Dragon Fire Blade: Hit me with your Inuyasha stick as hard as you can. I'm wearing my Anti-Inuyasha Stick underwear. Nyah! Seriously, thanks for reviewing. If you flame me, let's just say I know where you live._

**Chapter 3: First Day Of Competition**

The next day started at the ass-crack of four A.M. How did the guards wake up the slaves? With an arrow. A guard came into the cellblock with a longbow and shot J.T. in the shoulder with the arrow!

"Wake up, you lousy sacks of shit! Time for you to fight to the death," said the guard.

J.T. cringed in pain, gripping the area around the arrow. Kagome readied a needle and wire, pulled the arrow out, cleaned and closed the wound. Then she wrapped it with a semi-clean cloth. She quickly ran over and woke Aang from his sleep.

"Huh? What? What time is it?" Aang asked sleepily.

"Time for you to either wake up or get an arrow somewhere in your body," Kagome replied.

Aang quickly jumped out of bed, not wanting to become a human pincoushin. The guard shoved the three over to the showers and forced them to get clean.

"Is it like this every day?" Aang asked.

"Not really. We only get food every two days, and we only get one shower in a week," J.T. replied. "We don't even get to wash our clothes, so that would probably explain the stench."

Aang forced a chuckle after hearing of the conditions that he would have to be living with. The three were then forced back to their quarters and got dressed. They took their armanents and readied to go into the arena when the call went in. The guard walked out of the room.

"The coast is clear! Let's try and get out," said Aang.

"I told you yesterday Aang, there is no escape! Nobody is that dense," said J.T.

"I'm not going to give up! My friends are probably thinking of ways to get me out, so we need to try and make it easier by getting out on our own. Besides, I have a way out of here. We'll knock out two guards and steal their clothes, then we'll make a break for the exit," said Aang.

"Tried that. They caught Kagome because of her, well, lady parts," said J.T. trying to be polite.

"No sweat! I'll sit on her shoulders," said Aang.

"I'm in. I'd rather die trying to escape rather than die in this hell hole," said Kagome.

"All right. Here's what we're going to do. I'll crack the door and stab the guard in the neck. The other guard will..." said J.T.

Meanwhile, back at the docks, Zuko and his men were just starting to get off the ship.

"Uncle, why the devil are we here? We should be hunting the Avatar," said Zuko.

"Two reasons. One, I wanted to see the fights. And two..." said Iro before he was interrupted.

"Welcome to The Arena! Our special feature today is our local slaves versus the infamous lion scorpion," said one of the greeters.

"Get away from me," Zuko snarled.

"Did I mention that one of our slaves is the Avatar?" the greeter asked.

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Zuko asked.

"Uh...we caught the Avatar yesterday trying to help some slaves and we're going to make him fight to the death," said the greeter.

"Fine then. How much do you want for the Avatar?" Zuko snarled.

"He's n-n-n-not for sale," said the greeter in fear.

Zuko growled angrily as he tossed the greeter and prepared to attack. Iroh grabed his arm.

"Prince Zuko, now is not the time for fighting. Let us simply get our seats. We shall simply take the Avatar after he is dead. The Fire Lord shall have his corpse," said Iroh.

"If I want redemption, then I need to get the Avatar to my father alive," said Zuko.

Zuko stormed off into the arena while Iroh sighed. Back in the prisoner holding cells, J.T., Kagome and Aang were preparing to try and escape. J.T. cracked the door and readied his sword. He saw his opportunity and forced the sword into the guard's neck!

"What the hell?" the second guard shouted.

Kagome burst out of the door and cut the guard right in the neck, killing him. J.T. and Kagome stole the guards clothes before the blood could stain them, so needless to say it was very quick. Kagome turned the decapitated guard upside down to prevent the blood from getting on his uniform, and J.T. simply tore the shirt off the guard's chest before the blood could reach the shirt. They took the pants off, which were big on the both of them, and so were the shirts and boots. Aang jumped up on Kagome's shoulders and they put the shirt on. Kagome managed to see through a hole in the shirt. J.T. was just barely tall enough for the shirt to fit snugly over his tunic and undershirt. J.T. sheathed his sword in the now-empty sword sheath, and Kagome left her partisan behind for a cutlass the guard dropped.Aang put the hat on his head and the two threw the dead guards in the holding cells. The three snuck out quietly and snuck around the corner, no guards around.

"This way," J.T. whispered.

J.T. led them down a hallway and into a room filled with old weapons.

"So this is where they keep the slaves' weapons," said Kagome.

"I found where they're keeping our stuff, Kagome," said J.T.

J.T. took the three over to a large rack that had only four weapons on it: Aang's staff, two twin cutlasses and a slender rapier.

"Finally, my family's rapier is back in my possession," said J.T.

"Same as my swords. You missed mama, didn't you babies?" said Kagome, talking to her swords.

"Ok, we got what we came for," said J.T. "Let's get out of here."

The three snuck back out of the weapons stockroom and headed out of the arena. But something was bugging Aang.

"We're finally out of that hell hole," said J.T.

"Wait! We need to get my friends Sokka and Katara," said Aang.

"Open your eyes, kid! We get out of here, we make arena history by being the only slaves to escape the arena," Kagome shouted as she threw Aang off her shoulders.

"I won't leave my friends behind," said Aang.

"Fine, we'll find them. But for all our sakes, let's do it in the sky," said J.T.

"Deal," said Aang.

Everyone headed towards Appa, who was eating the leaves off a tree. J.T. and Kagome hopped in the basket on Appa's back and Aang took the reigns. Just then, they could hear the announcer over a megaphone or something.


	4. Fight To The Death

_And now, I thank my reviewer: _

Dragon And Sword Master: Yeah, I'm just kidding about that.And yes, I know Kagome's a little crazy. That's kind of normal, in my way. And one other thing, D&SM, J.T. has the rapier. Kagome's got a pair of swords. Get it straight. Ride Krooked.

**Chapter 4: Fight To The Death**

Outside the arena, Appa was just ready to take off.

"Appa, yip yip," said Aang.

Appa took off from out of the water and the mammoth bison flew up into the sky.

"Whoa, we-we're flying," said Kagome in a bit of surprise.

"Of course! What else would a flying bison do?" Aang asked.

Back in the arena, the crowd was getting antsy for action!

"Ladies and gentlemen! We are now proud to present the local slaves versus the most fearsome beast in the world...the Lion Scorpion," said the announcer.

The crowd went absolutely berserk from hearing the announcement of J.T., Kagome and Aang facing a lion scorpion.

"Aang's going to face a lion scorpion?" Sokka asked.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Katara.

"The Lion Scorpion, the most fearsome creature in the great Wasteland Desert and the world. Twenty feet tall, 600 pounds, poisonous tail stinger, razor-sharp claws, and worst of all, a lust for human blood," said the announcer. "So without further ado, the Lion Scorpion!"

The massive black scorpion came out from a corridor caged off with a spiked gate. Upon entering, it tried to attack the people in the crowd!

"And its opponents, benders of three of the four elements, J.T., Kagome and the Avatar," the announcer exclaimed.

Several minutes passed, and neither hide nor hair of Aang, Kagome and J.T. showed up. The crowd started to get angry. A guard ran up to the announcer and he was stunned stupid from what the guard said. At about the same time, Zuko and his accomplicies were starting to get into their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the slaves will not be here," said the announcer.

"What?" Zuko shouted.

"It appears that...the slaves have escaped," said the announcer.

People started to go nuts! Some stupid moron threw a something, hitting Zuko in the head. Zuko spun around and punched the person behind him! Soon after, more people started to fight. Eventually the crowd burst into a riot! Katara and Sokka were observing from the safety of a corridor, though nearly getting hit with random junk.

"Something must have happened," said Katara. "Question is what."

"I'll tell you what happened, Aang escaped," Sokka exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Katara asked.

Just then, Appa flew over the stadium and three people dropped from him.

"I'm gonna have to say yes," Sokka replied.

J.T. drew his rapier, Kagome readied her two swords and Aang readied his staff.

"Remember, we need to find Katara and Sokka," said Aang.

"Yes, yes, I know," said J.T.

"You don't need to remind us, Aang," said Kagome.

Guards and random people alike started to charge the three young warriors. Aang went the non-violent approach and simply tossed the people back into the swarm of people elsewhere. Kagome however did the polar opposite and cut anyone who got anywhere close. J.T. was right down the middle and either throwing people around or cutting them with his rapier. Amidst all the confusion, Zuko grabbed Aang! He ran for the exit, only to be caught by Kagome.

"I remember you. Out of my way, Kagome. Or else you will regret it," said Zuko.

"Zuko, come with us. You know that your father's ways are wrong. We can stop him," said Kagome.

"I cannot. I have to do this on my own," said Zuko.

"Then drop the Avatar and remove yourself from my sight," said Kagome.

"Never," said Zuko.

The two then began to fight fiercely. Zuko, even without weapons, mangaged to keep up against the wild slashing of Kagome. Back and forth the blows went, neither one backing down. Then, a guard came up behind her and slashed her right across the back. She stumbled down the stairs and right into J.T. J.T. didn't fall down, but Kagome continued to tumble and fell into the battleground of the arena, right where the lion scorpion was! J.T. jumped into the sand pit that the scoprion and Kagome were in, ready to die if the need occurred. The scorpion tried to stab him with the stinger, but J.T. dodged it. He tried to send him into the air with his bending, but the scorpion was too heavy to get any higher than a few feet up. He then picked up a considerable chunk of the ground and tossed it at the scorpion, hitting it in the head and sending it into the spiked cage wall. Then J.T. took the ground from under another portion of cage wall and threw it at the beast, hitting it in the head. The scorpion tried to clip him with his claws, but J.T. again evaded. Then, the ground under the stands started shaking! A large section of the stands started to separate from the rest! J.T. threw it at the scorpion and splattered its innards all over the place. Then he scooped up Kagome and headed back to where he, Kagome and Aang were fighting. Back up there, Katara and Sokka just noticed Aang!

"Aang! Aang," Katara shouted.

"Uhhh...Katara?" Aang groaned.

"Whew, you're alive. Come on, let's get out of here," said Katara.

Aang looked down and saw J.T. and Kagome, J.T. fighting off some guards. Then, without saying anything, Aang picked up his staff and leaped towards J.T. and Kagome.

"Aang! Come back," Katara shouted.

Aang struck the ground and blew everyone aside. J.T. and Kagome managed to get back to where Katara and Sokka were and everyone ran out of the arena. Zuko saw the five escaping and got to his soldiers.

"Everyone, after the Avatar," Zuko exclaimed.

The soldiers and Iroh got up and started running after Aang and the others. Aang and his friends ran to Appa, Aang at the reigns. J.T. and Kagome were still a bit skeptical at the concept of flight. Just then, they saw Zuko getting ready to attack!

"We're sitting ducks! We're gonna die," Sokka shouted.

"No we're not! Watch this," said J.T.

J.T. stood straight up and assumed a spread-leg position. Blood veins started to pulse in his head. He started to move his arms slowly, as if he was earth bending. And in fact, he was! Just then, the entire ground on which the arena stood began to levitate!

"Whoa..." said everyone in awe.

The island started to get higher and higher. 20 feet out of the ocean...30 feet...40...50 feet! After lifting the small island 50 feet in the air, J.T. dropped the island and it started to sink beneath the waves! The people started to scream, their deaths approaching. Zuko and his men managed to get to their ship and set sail. Within ten minutes, with some help from J.T.'s earth bending skills, the entire island sunk into the seas and the people within it all drowned. J.T. breathed a very heavy sigh and landed on his back, arms and legs spread, and lied down in the basket on Appa's back.

"J.T., are you going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I will be. Just give me a few minutes to...catch my breath," J.T. replied.

"You...idiot," said Kagome.

Kagome tap-punched J.T. on the shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. Both smiled.

"So who are you guys? Brother and sister, boyfriend and girlfriend, what?" Sokka asked.

"Boyfriend? That's a possibility," said Kagome.

"I'm J.T., this is Kagome," said J.T.

"I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka," said Katara.

"Real nice meeting you guys," said J.T. "Whenever we land, feel free to let us off. We'll make do with wherever we land and call it home," said J.T.

"After that display of earth bending! You've got to come with us! Y-you...you're probably a better earth bender then Aang in all his past lives combined," said Sokka.

"Uh, Sokka, I can hear you," said Aang.

"Anyway, what Sokka's saying is that there is no way we could let you go. Nobody could do any bending of that degree," said Katara.

"Not true. Any earth bender could do that, with the proper training," said J.T. "But anyway, I'd just kind of like to put fighting behind me. Certainly you can understand this."

"No! You can't just quit fighting! The fighting's just begun," said Sokka.

"I'm with J.T. I've...kind of had it with fighting for survival. If we've got to fight our way to the North Pole and the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation capitals, I think I'd rather hang up my swords," said Kagome.

"But you know," said J.T., "we've got a chance to change the world. We could stop the Fire Lord and assume command of the Fire Nation. Change things so that we could strive for peace with the other nations."

"Yeah! We could do that," said Sokka.

"But...that wouldn't stop the pain that the war has brought. They destroyed the Wind Monestaries," said Aang.

"You know, I've heard a legend that went 'when one peoples have been destroyed, the Avatar, along with a member of the other three elemental nations, can restore the dead'. Of course, it's just a legend. Who knows if it's true," said J.T.

"So, you think that Aang, Kagome, you and I could restore the air benders?" Katara asked.

"If the legends are true," said J.T.

"In that case, you guys really should come with us! You could restore the world," said Sokka.

"I...I don't know. This is just so sudden. We need time to think," said Kagome.

"Maybe we could just think while we go to the North Pole. I'll have a decision by then," said J.T.

"Yeah, same here," said Kagome.

"Well, ok. Let's just head for the North Pole now," said Aang. "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa flew into the sunset, and closer to the North Pole. Meanwhile, back at sea level, Zuko was fuming over losing the Avatar. Iroh walked out from inside the ship.

"Prince Zuko, something troubles you?" Iroh asked.

"The Avatar was within my grasp. I could just about taste my honor," Zuko replied.

"Please, come with me. It is Music Night, after all," said Iroh.

"I shall be along in a moment," said Zuko.

Iroh walked back into the ship. Zuko loked back down at the sea and sighed heavily.

**The End  
****For Now, However!**

_And thus ends another story in the Chronicles of The Almighty J.T. Blade. I hope you enjoyed this!  
T.A.J.T.B., Author & Warrior Supreme!_


End file.
